It's Not Your Fault
by NightDreamer183
Summary: After fighting and avoiding Akuma, Johnny, Allen and Kanda finally get some rest. But not all can sleep soundly that night. One is guilt ridden and the other is being taken over. The two have a brief conversation of reassurance. Its a oneshot between Kanda and Allen. But there isn't anything juicy this time, sorry. As a comeback to writing, I'm writing a short oneshot, enjoy!


D.Gray Man OneShot

 **HEY EVERYONE! I know I haven't written in a really long time! It's just the stories haven't been coming to me and I've been pretty busy, too. But lately, I've been getting inspiration to write now! So here is a quick story to get myself back on the writing mood! It's just a quick oneshot so please enjoy!**

 **A/N: I do not own the Man series or it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot. This is just a quick one shot. Please don't leave mean comments, i don't like to spread negativity. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Title: It's not your fault**

The world had become filled with chaos as the Akuma appear out of no where. But all focus was on the white haired boy who was on the run from the Order. His body now the host for the Fourteenth, a Noah by the name of Neah, the Order fears his powers and the chaos that he would bring to the world upon his awakening. Allen, on the other hand, has been battling against the awakening and the Innocence pursuer, Apocryphos. Things get only a little better when he is reunited with Johnny and Kanda, who he thought had died. But they came to in with different goals.

One night, after another day of fighting and escaping numerous Akumas, the three managed to take refuge in an abandoned house. Johnny was sawing away logs on one other beds but the other two were having trouble sleeping. After battling with his thoughts, Kanda got out of bed and headed out towards the roof for some fresh air. He took a seat on the rusted tilled roof and looked up towards the clear night sky and let out s long sigh.

"Can't sleep?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"That's none of your business," said the samurai. "What are you doing up?"

"Just like you, I can't sleep either," stated the white hair boy as he took a seat.

"You're the last person I'd think to say that," said Kanda. "Why can't you sleep?"

After a short pause, Allen decided to confide in his fellow exorcist member: "…every time I close my eyes, I see him…Neah…Master…I just can't really sleep with that."

"He's being awfully quiet today, that Noah," said Kanda.

"Yeah, I guess," Allen chuckled. "Doesn't mean he's gone though. I think he's getting stronger and stronger each day. Sometimes I feel like I'm slowly losing myself as he takes over…"

Silence then fell between the two exorcists as the wind blew through. The sound of the crickets could be heard chirping through the night as the two sat staring up a the bright full moon on the clear night.

"It's not your fault, you know," said Allen as he broke the silence.

"What?"

"It's not your fault that Neah was awoken in me, Kanda. I did it myself when I got between you and Alma," said Allen. "You can stop blaming yourself now."

"Moiyashi…"

"It's Allen, you know," corrected the boy. "You're here because you feel that you have a responsibility for me since that day, right?"

Kanda's silence confirmed his thoughts as he continued: "Like I said, it's not your fault… You don't have to take responsibility for what happened."

"I got carried away for trying to kill Alma that I lost myself. I only cared about my goals…." said Kanda.

"It's not wrong of you to go for your goal but at the time, I didn't want you two to destroy each other….you would be so hurt afterwards…I put myself there at that time, stoping Mugen with my body was the only way I could've stopped you," said Allen. "You wouldn't listen to me, you stubborn bastard."

"I promised Komui that I would be…..*sigh*….that I would be the one to kill you if you turned into the Noah," exclaimed Kanda.

"Oh…is that so?" Asked Allen. "You're not the only one that wants to kill me….everyone does…But I'm not going to let that happen. I will fight the awakening with every I've got. I'm an exorcist not a host for a Noah. I will find my master and get some answers."

"You're that determined to stop him?" Asked Kanda.

"Of course…I don't want anymore fighting over me. I don't want everyone to fight me..I know they will get hurt." explained Allen. "They're going to be fighting their former comrade."

"We have no choice….like you said, we're exorcists" said Kanda. "We get rid of Akuma and any other chaos created by that fat-ass Earl."

"That's right….that is our job…" said Allen. "Arigatou, kanda."

"For what?" Kanda asked.

"Just cause," chuckled Allen.

"Weird moyashi," said Kanda.

"It's Allen," corrected the white haired boy.

As they sat there looking up into the night sky, little did they know about the troubles and hardship that would come their way in the future.

— **~THE END~—-**

 **OMG I DID IT! AFTER SO LONG! I haven't written in so long guys! So sorry! I hope you liked the little one shot that I wrote. I've been thinking about writing this oneshot after finally being caught up to the anime and manga! Always, i hope you enjoyed reading this story and please review and let me know what you think! Sorry theres not a lot to the story or the pairing but I can tell you that I have more works in progress! Look forward to it! THANK YOU!**


End file.
